freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Pizzeria Games
Main = Play-Test Minigames are minigames in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The minigames appear in the form of testing the various attractions the player can place around their pizzeria, and require one play token in order to access. Most of the attractions in the pizzeria simulator may be play tested by expending one play token. While generally these games are simple, they do have individual mechanics and win conditions. In some cases, however, the only requirement to "win" is for the player to simply press space and receive a prize. In some rare cases, the player may come across secret minigames that shine light on the plot and lore of the series. Basic Minigames Balloon Barrel * Catalog: Dumpster Driver Weekly * Price: $30 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 1 * Bonus Revenue: 1 * Liability Risk: 0 Helpy must simply take a balloon from the barrel. Discount Ball Pit * Catalog: Dumpster Driver Weekly * Price: $30 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 3 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 1 Helpy has to try to jump into the ball pit. The minigame lasts 5 rounds. The more times the player has successfully landed in the ball pit, the higher their score will be. Helpy successfully jumps into the ball pit when the player presses Space when the arrow is over the ball pit, rewarding them 200 points for every successful landing. Pressing Space at the wrong time will make Helpy land on the ground, thus not rewarding any points. The maximum amount of points the player can earn is 1000. Duck Pond * Catalog: Dumpster Driver Weekly * Price: $45 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 2 * Bonus Revenue: 1 * Liability Risk: 0 The player must try to get points by picking 3 different rubber ducks from the pond. Not all ducks will reward the player with points, and instead will receive nothing. Ballpit Tower * Catalog: Smiles and Servos, Inc. * Price: $750 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 6 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 3 The player must try to fish an egg out of the ballpit. Finding the egg results in victory, but there is a chance the player won't find anything. Alternatively, Music Man might be fished out, thus unlocking him for free. Ladder Tower * Catalog: Smiles and Servos, Inc. * Price: $900 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 7 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 4 Helpy must reach the other side of the ladder. Helpy progresses when the player presses Space when the arrow is in the green area. Pressing Space at the wrong time will make Helpy lose his grip and fall. Carnival Hoops * Catalog: Smiles and Servos, Inc. * Price: $550 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 4 * Bonus Revenue: 5 * Liability Risk: 0 The player earns points by shooting hoops. The player is given 30 seconds to shoot as many hoops as they can. If the player successfully shoots 20 hoops within the given time, they will receive 5000 points. Riding Rockets * Catalog: Smiles and Servos, Inc. * Price: $450 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 4 * Bonus Revenue: 5 * Liability Risk: 1 While Helpy rides the rocket, the player controls him in a space shooter-style game in which they must shoot oncoming pizza wheels for points. Touching the pizzas or the projectiles that they shoot too many times will cause the ride to stop. Lemonade Clown * Catalog: Smiles and Servos, Inc. * Price: $390 * Atmosphere: 3 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 1 * Bonus Revenue: 1 * Liability Risk: 0 The player has to surprise as many kids as they can. The more kids they surprise, the higher the score they will receive. Fruit Punch Clown * Catalog: Smiles and Servos, Inc. * Price: $490 * Atmosphere: 3 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 2 * Bonus Revenue: 1 * Liability Risk: 0 The player has to surprise as many kids as they can. The more kids they surprise, the higher the score they will receive. Balloon Cart * Catalog: Rare Finds Action * Price: $3500 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 6 * Bonus Revenue: 4 * Liability Risk: 0 Just like Balloon Barrel; the player simply takes a balloon from the cart. Deluxe Ball Pit * Catalog: Rare Finds Action * Price: $4400 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 4 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 8 Like the Discount Ball Pit, the player must land in the ball pit for points. The ball pit is wider, but there is also a moving trampoline that bounces Helpy to the left of the screen and can easily result in him landing on the ground. Every successful landing rewards the player 2000 points, and the maximum amount that can be earned is 10000. Gravity Vortex * Catalog: Rare Finds Action * Price: $9000 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 9 * Bonus Revenue: 5 * Liability Risk: 5 While Helpy is on the ride, the player controls him in a space shooter-style minigame where they shoot oncoming BB's, JJ's, and Browboys for points. Getting hit too many times will result in the ride coming to a stop and Helpy falling out. Prize King * Catalog: Rare Finds Action * Price: $7770 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 3 * Bonus Revenue: 8 * Liability Risk: 0 The player takes a ball out of Prize King to see if they win anything. The player will either win a prize or receive a message saying "Sorry, try again". Secret Games Fruity Maze Arcade Main Gameplay * Catalog: Stan's Budget Set * Price: $150 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 3 * Bonus Revenue: 1 * Liability Risk: 0 The player controls a little girl and has to collect all of the fruit (orange, cherry, and grapes) within a time limit. The time limit is extended the more the player collects fruit. There are also power ups the player can use: * Magnet - Attracts nearby fruit to the player. * Lightning - Makes the player run faster. * Cape - Allows the player to pass through borders. Secret Gameplay The minigame is no longer playable afterwards. }} Midnight Motorist * Catalog: Stan's Budget Set * Price: $170 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 4 * Bonus Revenue: 1 * Liability Risk: 0 Main Gameplay The player controls a pink race car and has to reach the finish while avoiding purple cars. The player's speed increases the longer the player goes without hitting another car, but hitting a car will make them lose their speed. Secret Gameplay Their only next option will be to return to their car and go south. Alternatively, if going back up north and turn west, the player will find a secret area where, somewhat, a burial grave is located. Upon going south, the player will arrive at their house. Inside the house upon entering, there is a person staring at the television, and attempting to interact with him will cause the message box to display: Going up to the next room, the player will attempt to enter another person's room, but the door is closed. The player will say: Approaching the door for the second time, the player will shout: So they attempt to enter through the back. After going around back, the player will find the shattered window and footprints (along with a pair of rabbit-like footprints) can be seen next to the window. The player's character deduces the following words: }} Security Puppet * Catalog: Rare Finds Action * Price: $12500 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 9 * Entertainment: 7 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 0 The player controls the Puppet and is assigned to watch over a child with a green bracelet. This child never actually appears, only children with pink, yellow and blue bracelets. Touching a child ends the minigame. Secret Gameplay Candy Cadet * Catalog: Stan's Budget Set * Price: $310 * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 3 * Bonus Revenue: 3 * Liability Risk: 0 The player simply receives candy from Candy Cadet, which grants 500 points. After collecting candy, Candy Cadet will say that he will tell the player a story if they returned to him. When meeting Candy Cadet again, he will tell the player one of three random stories. All of them have the same premise, but have different characters and subjects: Trivia * Prior to update v1.021, in the "Midnight Motorist" minigame, the hit box from the "Green Man" is large, making it difficult for the player to speak to. * The screen background art for the "Fruity Maze" arcade minigame is drawn by LadyFiszi. |-|Gallery = Discount/Deluxe Ball Pits DiscountBallPit.png|The discount ball pit. DeluxeBallPit.png|The deluxe ball pit. Trampoline.gif|A trampoline used for preventing Helpy from landing into the ball pit, animated. WoodenPlank.png|A plank for Helpy to stand on. Balloon Barrel / Balloon Cart BalloonBarrel01.png|A balloon barrel. BalloonBarrel02.png|Ditto. BalloonCart.png|A balloon cart. Ballpit Tower HelpyFishing.gif|Helpy fishing, animated. Helpy-Ballpit-Tower-win.png|Helpy when winning. Helpy-Ballpit-Tower-lose.png|Helpy when losing. Helpy-Ballpit-Tower-lose2.png|Helpy catching Music Man. Riding Rockets GiantPizza1.gif|A giant pizza enemy in level 1, animated. GiantPizza2.gif|A giant pizza enemy in level 2, animated. GiantPizza3.gif|A giant pizza enemy in level 3, animated. PizzaDart.png|A pizza dart arrow when the pizza enemy is destroyed. Helpy-rocket.gif|Helpy riding on the rocket ship, animated. HelpyRocketFail.gif|Helpy stops riding on the rocket ship, animated. HelpyHavingFlashbacks.png|Helpy after failing the minigame. HelpyRidingRocket.gif|Helpy riding on the rocket ship during a minigame, animated. Gravity Vortex Helpy-Gravity-Vortex-ship.png|Helpy in the Gravity Vortex ship. AdventureBB-GravityVortex2.gif|''FNaF World'' BB's head as an enemy. AdventureBB-GravityVortex1.gif|''FNaF World'' BB as an enemy. JJ-GravityVortex.gif|''FNaF World'' JJ as an enemy. BrowBoy-GravityVortex.gif|Browboy as an enemy. Helpy-gravity-vortex.gif|Helpy falling off from the ride after losing, animated. Lemonade/Fruit Punch Clown 1246.png|Lemonade Clown in the minigame. 1628.png|Ditto, but surprising the BB children. 2550.png|Fruit Punch Clown in the minigame. 2551.png|Ditto, but surprising the BB children. AdventureBB-ClownMinigame.gif|''FNaF World'' BB as "children", animated. AdventureBB-Shocked.png|Ditto, but surprised. Ladder Tower Ladder.png|The ladder. Carnival Hoops Hoop.png|The hoop. Ball.png|A ball used for throwing. Duck Pond Pond.png|A pond for the minigame. RockingDuck.gif|A duck in the pond, animated. DuckPickUp.gif|Picking up the duck, animated. Prize King PrizeKing-Minigame.png|Prize King for the minigame's screen. PrizeBallPickup.gif|Receiving a prize ball from the Prize King, animated. Fruity Maze Arcade Normal Magnet.png|Magnet pickup. Cape.png|Cape pickup. Lightning.png|Lightning pickup. Orange.png|Orange item. Cherry.png|Cherry item. Grape.png|Grape item. FruityMaze-Girl.gif|The player girl, animated. FruityMaze-Layout.png|The map layout. Secret FFPSMinigame-SpringBonnie1.gif|Spring Bonnie in the minigame, animated. FFPSMinigame-SpringBonnie2.gif|Ditto, but with wider eyes and grin, animated. DeadDog.png|A dead dog replacing the orange fruits, appeared when playing the minigame for the second time. DeadDog2.gif|The same dead dog but horrifically maimed, appeared when playing the minigame for the final time, animated. Coffin.png|A coffin replacing the grape fruits, appeared when playing the minigame for the final time. Flowers.png|Flowers replacing the cherry fruits, appeared when playing the minigame for the final time. LightningGlitch.gif|A glitched lightning pickup, animated. Screens FruityMaze-GirlPlaying.png|The girl from the Fruity Maze game's screen. FruityMaze-GirlPlaying2.png|The frowning girl from the Fruity Maze game's screen. Springtrap-Fruity-Maze-end.png|The crying girl from the Fruity Maze game's screen, with William Afton in his Spring Bonnie suit standing next to her. Miscellaneous FruityMazeArcade.png|The Fruity Maze Arcade cabinet from the Catalog. Midnight Motorist Normal MidnightMotorist-PlayerCar.png|The player car. MidnightMotorist-ObstacleCar.png|An obstacle car. Secret MidnightMotoristSecret-PlayerCar.png|The player car after detouring the secret area. GreenMan.png|The "Green Man". MidnightMotorist-PlayerCharacter1.gif|The player character's overworld sprite, animated. MidnightMotorist-PlayerCharacter2.gif|Ditto, animated. TVGuy.png|A person watching a TV in the player's house. Miscellaneous MidnightMotorist.png|The Midnight Motorist cabinet from the Catalog. Security Puppet Gameplay SPuppet1.gif|The Puppet in the minigame. SPuppet2.gif|The Puppet slightly damaged. IMG 0869.gif|The Puppet badly damaged. IMG 0870.gif|The Puppet crawling, damaged to the point of deactivating. DeadPuppet.png|The damaged Puppet deactivated. PuppMINgameFFPbox.gif|The Puppet looking around, animated. BlueBraceletKid.gif|A child with a blue bracelet, animated. RedBraceletKid.gif|A child with a red/purple bracelet, animated. YellowBraceletKid.gif|A child with a yellow bracelet, animated. GreenBraceletKid.gif|A child with a green bracelet who is found outside of the building, animated. DeadChild.png|A child with a green bracelet, deceased. SecurityPuppetMinigame-Room.png|A room for the minigame. Miscellaneous Terminal-SecurityPuppetMinigame1.gif|A Security Puppet minigame scene image from the Terminal screen during the Completion Ending, animated. Terminal-SecurityPuppetMinigame2.gif|Ditto, animated. Candy Cadet CandyCadet.gif|Candy Cadet for the minigame's screen, animated. Candy.png|A piece of candy received from Candy Cadet. Miscellaneous PlayTestMinigame-Background.png|A background image for the play-test minigames. Video FNAF 6 - All Pizzeria Minigames (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) (No Commentary Gameplay)|Gameplay for all Play-Test Minigames. |-|Audio = Music Basic Games Secret Games Fruity Maze Arcade Midnight Motorist Security Puppet Candy Cadet Sounds Category:Minigames Category:Main Series Minigames Category:3D Minigames Category:2D Minigames Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator